


... море волнуется три

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Город у моря [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Canon, Sam Winchester's Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Дин и Сэм возвращаются в маленький город у моря, где их тяга друг к другу впервые нашла выход, и у Сэма снова начинаются видения





	... море волнуется три

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на СПН-реверс на арт красный шапк https://yadi.sk/i/F6hKuhw13PuYVB  
> Бета: Kirrsten  
> http://www.diary.ru/~SpnReverseBang/p203659410.htm?oam#more1

Они бывали здесь раньше. Сэм помнит первый раз: несколько жарких нескончаемых дней в ожидании отца и отставший на годы календарь между пыльных окон, помнит ведущую к морю аллею тутовых деревьев и неистребимые пятна на одежде. Во второй он залипал взглядом на сухих, синих от тутовника губах Дина, чернильной кайме под его ногтями и сероватых чешуйках соли на коже в оголтелых веснушках, держался за них, как за якорь, когда появились видения и стало казаться, что он сходит с ума.  
На тарелке одиноко лежит абрикос с бочком в коричневых точках, розовато-золотой на белом. Дин, пробормотав что-то во сне, переворачивается на другой бок и спинывает простыню на пол – совсем как тогда. Сэм помнит неотступное удушливое желание прикасаться, не давшее съехать с катушек, и свой ужас. Сладкий абрикосовый запах щекочет ноздри. Прикасаться жарко. А видение – то самое – обрело голос.  
Слышно лишь у воды, но вода здесь везде. Городок словно стал еще меньше, сжался до трех коротких прокаленных солнцем улиц, сполз ближе к морю. Не встречая серьезных преград, неустанный рокот прибоя докатывается до порога, а их дом стоит дальше других от берега.  
Она возникает посреди комнаты в кровавом облаке – Сэм знает, что это волосы, но знание не помогает избавиться от малоприятной ассоциации – и как бы нехотя открывает рот:  
– Кристо-о-о, – имя господа тянется на безударном слоге, и яркие на переменчиво-зеленом лице белки глаз наливаются чернотой. – Кристо, Кристо, Кристо! – каждую гласную она обозначает ударом хвоста, как в жутковатом судорожном танце, и медленно тает.

  
Сэм падает на стул, который отвечает стариковским кряхтением. В горле горит, будто он наглотался горькой морской воды, сердце скачет галопом. Сэм шумно вдыхает, набирая полную грудь живого абрикосового духа, и тихо зовет Дина. Хватит барахтаться в одиночку, подобное никогда не кончалось добром.  
Дин слушает молча, расслабленно почесывая живот над резинкой линялых трусов, но не сводит цепких, как глициния, глаз с лица Сэма – ищет. Годы прошли, а старые раны дают о себе знать. Слишком много они лгали друг другу, слишком много скрывали, чтобы теперь повторить ошибку, и Сэм выкладывает, как есть и как было.  
– Я так тебя хотел тогда, что только поэтому в уме остался, – к щекам поднимается полузабытый жар, а между расставленных ног Дина намечается оживление. Сэм ждет неприличного комментария, но Дин лишь на пару секунд прижимает приподнявшийся член основанием ладони и кивает. Он тоже помнит, как дергался от случайных касаний, как спарринги превращались в нелепое катание по горячей траве, как подводил голос и дрожали губы.  
– Подытожим. Когда мы приезжали сюда в двухтысячном, тебе было… – возведя глаза к потолку, Дин прикидывает в уме, – семнадцать, и у тебя были видения. Зеленая рыжеволосая русалка донимала тебя днем и ночью, во сне и наяву, что бы ты ни делал. Тебе не удалось связать ее с теми смертями, что расследовал отец, она не походила на нингё или сёдзё, диснеевскую Ариэль и греческих сирен, потому что вроде ничего конкретного от тебя не хотела. Мы уехали, русалка перестала являться и не вернулась даже после того, как в тебе проснулась Азазелева кровушка, зато сейчас внезапно вспомнила и даже разговорилась. У нее чернеют глаза, когда она сама произносит «Кристо». Интересная выходит картина, ничего не скажешь, – Дин вздыхает, – похоже, девушка намекает, что пора познакомиться поближе. Сиськи-то как у нее? – Сэм благодарен ему за этот вопрос. Он означает, что все нормально.  
– Зеленые.  
– Фу. Ты должен был сказать, что мои лучше! – Дин подхватывает абрикос и сует в рот.  
– Твои лучше, – серьезно соглашается Сэм, но Дин демонстративно щиплет себя за соски, отчего губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, и возвращается уверенность, что не происходит ничего из ряда вон.  
Наверно, поэтому дальше Сэм слышит то, о чем подумал бы в последнюю очередь.  
– Ты был рыжей девкой, я хотел тебя до звона в яйцах, – вдруг сообщает Дин, отпуская затвердевшие соски.  
– И потому ёб все, что движется, кроме меня, – до сих пор, между прочим, обидно.  
– Ты мой младший брат!  
Сэм не отвечает – зачем? Что тут скажешь, особенно после стольких лет.  
– В наш первый раз я кончил раньше тебя, – продолжает ностальгировать Дин. У него стоит, между пуговицами на ширинке видна раскрытая щель с прозрачной каплей. Сэм сглатывает так громко, что должно быть слышно на берегу.  
– Конечно, я же подрочил перед этим.  
– У тебя пальцы пахли спермой, я думал, сдохну, – Дин смотрит в глаза – у него широкие, как у кошки в темной комнате, зрачки – и снимает трусы.  
– Зачем ты нюхал мои пальцы? – Сэм удивлен. Не столько тем, что Дин помнит подробности, сколько самим поворотом событий. Минуту назад они обсуждали видения и русалку, и вот уже Дину приспичило.  
– Не помнишь? Ты же сунул их мне в рот. Вкуса не осталось, но остался запах.  
Сэм правда не помнит. Губы горят, почти как тогда. Это тоже удивительно.  
– Поцелуешь меня? – у них давно ничего не было, и прилив желания приятно щекочет нервы. Дин высовывает кончик языка, блестящий и влажный, как головка члена, и медленно вкладывает указательный и средний пальцы Сэму в рот – лучше, в сто раз лучше, чем поцелуй, – большим оттягивает нижнюю губу, и возбуждение прокатывается по позвоночнику, как цунами. Абрикосовая сладость с солоноватым намеком на пот кружат голову, а руки сами ложатся Дину на талию. В семнадцать он считал, что там им и место. В семнадцать он бы уже спустил прямо в штаны, но сейчас им обоим придется потрудиться.  
Дин, знает, что делать, он даже вовремя кусает под ухом, по-кошачьему подло – после того как лизнул, он не убирает руку, и не дает члену опасть, несмотря на минутную вспышку боли. Они знают друг о друга: скорость, ритм, эрогенные зоны – годы прошли, и секс теперь, как монета. У него по-прежнему есть некая ценность, но острота и четкость стерлись от слишком частого употребления.  
– Давай, Сэмми, – это лишнее. В нужный момент он сжимается на члене, вспоминая, как было раньше, когда взгляда, да что там, вздоха хватало, чтобы завестись от нуля до сотни. Когда все изменилось? И что?  
Оргазм скупо встряхивает. Сэм злится на себя – он завелся и без толку. Если бы пришло блаженное безмыслие или он получил не просто разрядку, как под тепловатым напором душа, или Дин словил больше кайфа, чем от чашки хорошего кофе… Это даже не ритуал, это – минутная, ненужная прихоть.  
Жарко.  
– Слезь.  
Дин тяжело обмяк и прилип к спине, кажется, он опять засыпает: его сердце мерно тукает под лопатку ничуть не быстрее, чем у Сэма.  
– Нг.  
Сэм закрывает глаза.  
Зелень, золото – плеск, чернота – _Кристо! Кристо! Кристо!_ – красное. Теперь он точно видит кровь.  
– Дин. Дин!  
Изломанное тело, бледное, как рыбье брюхо, провокационно голое брошено на крыльцо. Их дом дальше других от моря. Кругом мокро и горько пахнет солью.  
Три улицы до прибоя. _Кристо!_

  
После общения с шерифом («Нет, мы не знаем, как и почему она оказалась на веранде снятого нами дома. Нет, имя «Маноло» ничего нам не говорит. Нет, в ближайшее время мы не собираемся покидать город. Нет… Нет… Нет») тянет выпить, пусть и жарко. Сэм навидался разного, но вырезанные на животе безымянной девушки кривые буквы словно отпечатались на сетчатке: у «М» левая ножка короче правой, а «л» между двумя мелкими «о» нелепо похожа на эрегированный член с яйцами – картина довольно гнусная.  
– Ну и чувство юмора у твоей подружки, – говорит Дин, протягивая бутылку пива.  
– Двенадцати нет, – вяло возражает Сэм, гладя влажное от конденсата стекло.  
Собственные слова некстати возвращают его на годы назад, когда он накачался пивом до полудня, потому что Дин, свернув в рулон облезлый ковер, валялся на дощатом полу под вентилятором в одних трусах. У него на животе, впалом и расслабленно-мягком, несмотря на вызывающие зависть кубики, лежал бумажный пакет с тутовником, из которого Дин выкатывал крупные спелые ягоды и, аккуратно зажав пальцами, отправлял в рот. Это была бессовестная, тогда еще совершенно не смешная провокация, а Сэм был слишком слаб, чтобы не повестись, и, конечно, его жалкие попытки ответить ударом на удар, привлечь внимание Дина хотя бы к своим губам, когда он прикладывался к бутылке, не увенчались успехом. Дин лениво моргал, раскидывал ноги еще шире, но даже не глядел на него.  
– На хуй, – Сэм сам обалдел, оттого что получилось не тупо и неловко, как обычно, а по-настоящему зло, и обрадовался. Он отставил бутылку и решительно приблизился к Дину. Тот даже бровью не повел, когда он стянул шорты вместе с трусами и, голым задом усевшись ему на бедра, навалился грудью так, что ягоды в пакете расплющились. Показалось даже, что он услышал тихий звук, с которым лопалась тонкая кожица, выпуская чернильный сок. Он тек по бокам Дина; кривые сладкие струйки, как осьминожьи щупальца ползли вниз, когда Сэму хотелось, чтобы они обхватили его крепко-крепко и никуда не пускали. Пусть жарко, но если не только Сэм будет держать Дина, тот не сможет его оттолкнуть.  
– Эй,– Дин улыбнулся синими губами, жмурясь от яркого солнца, чьи лучи беспрепятственно лились в комнату в окно с пыльной кружевной занавеской, – привет, пьянь.  
Он не был настроен стебаться, и у Сэма совсем сорвало крышу – он съехал ниже, утаскивая за собой мокрые от сока трусы Дина, и поймал в рот член с темной головкой, горячий, влажный, сладковато-соленый. Он еще боялся брать глубоко, не умел толком, но тяжесть на языке, крепкий запах и то, как Дин рефлекторно дернул бедрами, привело к мгновенной разрядке. Дин отстал не надолго.  
– Бля, – сказал он, отдышавшись, – я грязный, как…  
Сэм не дал договорить – провел языком по заляпанному спермой животу в пятнах тутовника. Мягко, остро, сладко, горько. Короткие рыжеватые волоски щекотали язык и губы. Он кончил еще раз до того, как добрался до промежности.  
Дин пожимает плечами.  
– Как по мне, Маноло – не подходящее имя для девчушки с хвостом.  
Сэм с трудом возвращается в реальность. Пиво в руке греется поразительно быстро.  
– А что если она одержима? – бредовая идея, но они и не с таким имело дело.  
– Демоном по имени Маноло?  
Сэм кивает.  
– Которому очень хочется обратить на себя твое внимание… Ох, Сэмми, я всегда говорил, что ты просто магнит для ебанутых тварей, – Дин отставляет свою – полупустую – бутылку и легко хлопает его по руке. – И я их понимаю.  
До вечера они ищут упоминания об одержимости сверхъестественных существ и, конечно, ничего не находят, потом Дин вспоминает:  
– Азазель вселялся в Тессу.  
– В жнеца? – Сэм трет уставшие от монитора глаза. – Когда?  
– Когда я… когда отец заключил сделку. Я тогда даже не понял, что произошло, это было слишком быстро. Она закричала, глаза пожелтели, и меня втянуло обратно в тело. Я… забыл, – старая вина напоминает о себе горечью в последнем слове. Дин вздыхает, но не дает себе утонуть в старых горестях. – Что демону понадобилось от русалки? И на хрена ему сдался ты? Ерунда какая-то.  
Стоит открыть рот, Дин выставляет вперед указательный палец.  
– Не говори ничего. И слышать не желаю, что нас опять втянули в чьи-то гнусные планы.  
Сэм пожимает плечами и закрывает крышку ноутбука. В окне густеют быстрые южные сумерки, из теней выползает прохладная синева, так и манит выйти из прокаленного дома. У Дина урчит в животе.  
– Пойдем поедим? – предлагает Сэм. У них осталась замороженная лазанья, можно разогреть в микроволновке, но тогда придется и дальше сидеть здесь.  
– К Софи? – скептически поднимает бровь Дин.  
Оформленная в морском стиле закусочная Софи стоит у самого пляжа, метров тридцать до воды. Сэма наверняка накроет видением.  
– У нее вкусные салаты, – снова пожимает плечами Сэм, – и пироги с абрикосами.  
Последнюю карту Дину крыть нечем.

  
У Софи отличная еда. Пока Дин набивает живот любимой вреднятиной и, чтобы заранее заткнуть ему рот, не иначе, салатом из рукколы с черри, Сэм в ожидании гоняет куски по тарелке. Море у порога, шепчет почти ласково, но не шлет никаких видений. Ну же, мысленно подгоняет он, где ты?  
– Не думай так громко, – поймав на вилку половинку помидора, говорит Дин, – она не появится сегодня.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Эх, Сэмми, плохо ты знаешь женщин. Ты повелся на провокацию, теперь тебя нужно помариновать как следует.  
– Дубина, Маноло – не женщина, даже не человек. А русалка – тем более. Грудь…  
Она повисает прямо между ними. Сквозь зеленое лицо в обрамлении бешено-рыжих волос проглядывает обеспокоенная физиономия Дина.  
– Она здесь?  
Сэм не отвечает. Губы русалки растягиваются, обнажая мелкие, острые треугольные зубы в жутковатом оскале. Она наклоняет голову к худому плечу, и Сэма озаряет: это не оскал, это улыбка – несмелая, неумелая, некрасивая. По спине продирает холодом, как если бы с ним попытался заговорить Чужой, но русалка молчит, и ее глаза остаются обычными.  
– Кристо, – пробует он, а Дин тут же подхватывает:  
– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini… – он торопится, однако, русалке, похоже, без разницы. Что, в общем, объяснимо, ведь на самом деле она где-то далеко, в толще темной воды, где экзорцизму ее не достать.  
Она поднимает руку, словно хочет его коснуться, и исчезает без следа.

  
– Был неправ.  
Дин бледный и вспотевший, пусть ничего и не видел.  
– Что? – Сэм никак не может отойти от русалочьего флирта.  
– Насчет помариновать. Или это был Маноло?  
Сэм качает головой и отодвигает тарелку – аппетит пропал окончательно.  
– Кажется, они оба меня хотят.  
Он ждет пошлого комментария, он нужен ему, как воздух, но Дин только хмурится в ответ. Он вытирает салфеткой потный лоб, сворачивает её в несколько раз и подкладывает под край пустой тарелки, аккуратно выравнивает приборы, словно тянет время. Хочется его ударить.  
– По-моему, пришла пора поспрашивать. Пойдем, Сэмми, у нас с тобой встреча на перекрестке.  
– Откуда бы мелкой сошке знать об одержимой русалке? – адреналиновый коктейль внутри добавляет в голос ненужного раздражения.  
– Слухами земля полнится, ад тем более, – Дин бросает на стол пару купюр, – сам посуди, дело приметное. Даже если давнее, у кого-то засело в памяти.  
– Ага, – мысль дельная, Сэм не понимает сам, почему упрямится, – и этот кто-то – первый попавшийся демон перекрестка.  
– Не понял, у тебя есть идея получше? А, точно! Сидеть на жопе ровно, пока долбанутый на всю голову демон и его рыбохвостая подружка играют тобой в перетягивание каната? – Дин едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать. В поздний час у Софи маловато народу, вряд ли она оценит, если скандал разгонит и этих немногих. Не видать тогда Дину волшебных пирогов с абрикосами. Он быстро идет к выходу, по пути сильно задев Сэма бедром. Колокольчик на двери сердито звякает.  
Влажный ветер заворачивает Сэма в крепкий запах соли, приправленный душком от испортившихся на жаре водорослей и рыбок, крабов, раков с ракушками. Местные власти заботятся о чистоте городского пляжа – узкой полосы длиной метров в пятьдесят, но вне ее море берет свое. Силуэт Дина теряется в темноте – он успел отойти за пирс, туда, где цивилизованная округлая галька уступает место поросшим бородами водорослей камням, всегда скользким и теплым, будто живым, даже ночью. В детстве им нравилось там нырять. Живность сновала на прошитом золотыми нитями лучей мелководье, и можно было вдохнуть поглубже, медленно опуститься на мохнатое дно, где крабики, мальки и рыбы-иглы занимаются своими делами, не обращая на тебя внимание. Во второй приезд они тоже ходили туда. Сэма однажды прямо там оглушило видением: русалка мерно покачивалась, закрывая собой Дина, его почти безволосую грудь, бледные кривые ноги, облепленную черными трусами мошонку и приподнявшийся член, но не разведенные в стороны руки, так что казалась четырехрукой и пугала сильнее обычного. Дин прошел прямо сквозь нее и жадно, совершенно бесстыдно поцеловал его, спасая от ужаса, бросая в пучину не менее гиблую. Сэм цеплялся за облупленные плечи в ошалевших веснушках и дрожал, как от солнечного удара.  
Сегодня море воркует нежно, совсем нестрашно, отчего по спине – потной от жары, влажности и тревоги – бегут мурашки. Вода лишь немного прохладнее воздуха, но и такой разницы хватает, чтобы желание окунуться, смыть раздражение, гнев и бессилие перед неизвестностью взяло верх над осторожностью. Сэм чувствует себя грязным – не новое ощущение, громкое эхо прошлых времен.  
Футболку и шорты он придавливает дешевыми шлепанцами на горбу похожего на усталого дромадера камня и медленно, чтобы не упасть на неровном дне, заходит по пояс. Три шага – и ему хорошо впервые за целый день. Море берет его за руки и тянет на глубину. Через два шага он ложится на спину.  
Море неразборчиво шепчет что-то ласковое, бережно качает его под крупными звездами:  
– Ш-ш-ш…  
– … что удумал, – резкий всплеск выдергивает в реальность, и Сэм чуть не вдыхает воду. В носу и глазах жжет от соли. Дин, злой, как сто чертей, больно лягает его в голень. – А ну поворачивай!  
До берега… далеко. Когда они выбираются на блестящие в темноте скользкие камни, тело гудит, как на утро после долгой ночной охоты. Дин держится сзади. Он тяжело дышит, и этот звук громче, чем голос моря. Сэм хватается за него, как за веревку.  
– Глянь-ка, – с недоверчивым изумлением восклицает Дин.  
Обернувшись, Сэм замечает у его ног серебристый отблеск. Небольшие, как чешуйки на русалкином хвосте, монеты сложены аккуратной кучкой, странно, что он не увидел их. Подарок? Взятка? Выкуп.  
– Не…  
– Не удивлюсь, если их тридцать, – ворчит Дин и проходит мимо. Конечно, он и не собирался их трогать, понимает Сэм и ловит его за подол облепившей тело футболки. Дин даже не разделся, отчего собственная нагота чувствуется особенно остро.  
Здоровенную, как перепелиное яйцо, жемчужину, ждущую его в одном из шлепанцев, Сэм, не задумываясь, вышвыривает далеко за спину.  
– Так и будешь за меня цепляться? – Дин очень близко, даже сквозь мокрую одежду от него веет жаром.  
Вместо ответа Сэм вжимается в него всем телом, отчаянно желая стать меньше и поместиться в объятиях целиком, как в детстве. У поцелуя горький вкус – сначала. Со временем Сэм добирается до тайной абрикосовой сладости и с облегчением стонет. Дин напрягается в его руках.  
– Пойдем, Сэмми… не здесь же, ну. Давай, отпусти меня, – мышцы не слушаются. – Пусти, говорю.  
Дин не без труда отрывает его от себя и пихает в грудь ком отсыревшей одежды.  
– Я слишком стар для секса на пляже, – ухмыляется он, – но дома – все, что захочешь.

  
По дороге домой – в гору, под огромными нервными звездами – волосы Сэма успевают высохнуть жесткими сосульками, а голова Дина выглядит непривычно маленькой и круглой, как футбольный мяч. Иногда Сэм замедляет шаг и притормаживает Дина, чтобы взъерошить его шевелюру. Чтобы просто потрогать еще раз. Он не уверен, что хочет секса, что на него хватит сил. Да черт возьми, Дин тоже устал и едва ли говорил всерьез, но прикосновения – панацея, универсальный язык, понятный с младенчества.  
Душ они принимают вместе. Трубы гудят, выдавая максимальный напор, которого все равно не хватает, чтобы смыть мыло, поэтому они бессмысленно водят руками по спине, по груди друг друга, трут раскрытыми ладонями бедра и бицепсы, пока не кончается горячая вода. Не беда, ведь трубы сильно прогреваются за день, и можно без неприятных ощущений помыться из холодного крана.

  
– Ты как? – Дин, горячий, раскрасневшийся, скользкий, сдергивает с крючка оба полотенца.  
– Завтра меня отчитаешь, ладно? – Сэм прижимается губами к щеке, ведет к виску по отросшей за день щетине, ловя сверхчувствительной изнанкой капли с химическим привкусом. Не очень-то он устал. Дин тоже: у него встает прямо в дельту вен на запястье, когда Сэм берет его член собранными щепотью пальцами. – Ты мне обещал кое-что.  
Как давно он не видел такой улыбки.  
– Я весь твой, Сэмми, я весь твой.  
Через пару часов брошенные на пол полотенца будут вонять тухлыми тряпками, и пусть. Сейчас Сэм рад, что после утреннего секса ему почти не нужна подготовка, что полупустой тюбик смазки по-прежнему валяется на тумбочке, а старая кровать достаточно велика, чтобы вместить двух беспокойных немаленьких мужиков.  
На лице Дина написан немой вопрос, но Сэм не тратит слов, чтоб объяснить, как он хочет. Он укладывает Дина на спину и садится сверху. Липкая головка давит под яйца, а Дин на миг прикрывает глаза, предвкушая. Он беспомощен в этой позе, потому-то они почти ее не используют– ему не нравится собственная неспособность сдержаться, не нравится, что Сэм решает все сам: быстро или медленно, как глубоко и как долго. Долго? Нет, если лечь всем весом, так, чтобы лишь колени торчали вверх, и громко дышать ему в ухо, Дин начинает ахать, упорно не закрывая глаз, и бестолково шарит по спине, пытается взять за задницу, притиснуть ближе, но, догадавшись, что мешает двигаться, убирает руки и бессильно сжимает-разжимает кулаки. Когда мышцы пресса начинают дрожать, Сэм мысленно считает, стискивая его член внутри. На три – реже, если выдался особенно тяжелый день, на пять или шесть – Дин кончает с удивленным стоном. Кажется, ему всегда неловко, а Сэм упивается властью, для разнообразия, вполне сознательно и абсолютно бессовестно. Оргазм, когда Дин валит его на живот и, вздернув раскрытый зад, вылизывает с упорством и тщательностью осознавшего собственную вину, лучше, ярче и громче, чем обычно. Сэм спит потом, как убитый, и даже мокрое пятно ему нипочем.

  
На перекрестке он действует по отработанной схеме, и в ловушку попадается демон в теле совсем юной темнокожей девушки. На ней яркий купальник и не меньше килограмма звенящих браслетов.  
– Привет, Сэм, – ни следа вульгарной томности, был бы здесь кто-то другой, мог бы поверить, что она рада его видеть. – Мне приятно, что ты оценил мой выбор, – она покачивает бедром и светло улыбается.  
О чем ее обычно просят, думает Сэм, и кто? Не то чтобы эта мысль занимала его слишком сильно, но, уловив интерес, девчонка принимается щебетать:  
– Поступление в колледж, титул королевы выпускного бала, ночь с первой красавицей, – очень довольная собой, она загибает пальцы с бирюзовым лаком на ногтях, – свидание с капитаном команды по лакроссу, сиськи, как у меня… – Бюст у нее и впрямь, что надо, Дину бы понравился, – представляешь, одна милашка продала душу за встречу с Джастином Бибером! Но зачем тебе ночь с квотербеком, если есть раскрепощенный старший брат, поступить снова в колледж тоже своего ума хватит, – она так талантливо изображает недоумение, что Сэм почти восхищен. – Не томи, я заинтригована. А хочешь, я тебе обеспечу способность получать мультиоргазм? Не отказывайся сразу, вот Даррен Крис согласился и теперь ужасно счастлив!  
Стажерка, что ли? Чтобы прервать поток бессмысленной болтовни, Сэм выплескивает на демона немного святой воды из канистры и сразу затыкает уши от визга.  
– Ты злюка, Сэм, правду говорят, – оторавшись, обвиняет демон. – Я ведь старалась быть милой!  
– Что ты знаешь о Маноло?  
– А ты отпустишь меня, если скажу? – она с неумелым кокетством прикусывает полную нижнюю губу. – Ты же в курсе, что есть правила, я не могу ничего для тебя сделать бесплатно. Давай так, один маленький поцелуйчик, я выкладываю все о знаменитом Маноло, и мы расходимся, как в море корабли? Ну, или ты можешь меня изгнать, если не жалко времени.  
Телефон в кармане начинает вибрировать.  
– Дин, я занят.  
– Ты где вообще? Дочки мэра найдены мертвыми. На днях они уехали к тетушке в соседний город, а сегодня на рассвете их обеих нашли голышом с кровавой подписью поперек живота в луже морской воды прямо возле офиса шерифа. Я думал, ты умотал к Софи за завтраком, пошел за тобой и наслушался местных новостей. У нас, кстати, холодильник накрылся, так что пора заканчивать с этим мокрым делом.  
– Я сейчас буду.  
В конце концов, он не отвечает за всех на свете идиотов, способных продать бессмертную душу за десять лет мультиоргазмов.  
– Умница, Сэмми, – щебечет демон с прежним энтузиазмом, за что получает следующую порцию святой воды. – Так нечестно!  
– Отличная игра… как там тебя?  
– Триш.  
– Триш, но я, видишь ли, немного тороплюсь. И очень зол. Чем дольше мне приходится ждать, тем злее я становлюсь, – Сэм ставит на землю канистру и достает нож. На самом деле он спокоен, как море в штиль, и даже неустанный рокот волн в голове не сжимает медленно пружину терпения и тревоги, а скорее умиротворяет. Что должно пугать, но почему-то не пугает.  
– Какая игра? – недоумение Триш настолько натурально, что смех берет. Это не мешает с угрозой повернуть нож так, чтобы лезвие блеснуло на ярком солнце. Она морщится, но продолжает гнуть свою линию: – И где мой поцелуй? Нет поцелуя, нет сделки, Сэм.  
У ее губ вкус малинового бальзама, они липкие, теплые и мягкие, как и положено губам молодой девушки, но в ее дыхании чудится серная вонь.  
– Что ты знаешь о Маноло?  
– Все, – снова воодушевляется демон, – обожаю эпизодников! У меня даже есть подарочное издание приквела к «Азазелевым деткам» – «Соратники», про него там целая глава. В переплете из кожи девственницы, печать кровью христианских младенцев – красота, приятно в руках держать… Ой, ну, опять ты заводишься.  
– Давай покороче.  
Триш вздыхает и на миг недовольно сжимает губы, но Сэм делает вид, что хочет плеснуть на нее святой воды, и она начинает тараторить:  
– Он был в команде Желтоглазого, его правая рука… иногда левая, ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, ужасно преданный, не то чтобы очень могущественный или умный, но определенно с выдумкой и отличным чувством юмора. И еще он очень, ну просто очень большой был модник и вообще переодеваться любил. В Аду про него анекдоты рассказывают, например, приходит Маноло Седрон на исповедь в теле портовой шлюхи, а священник… – Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Сэм окатывает демона из канистры. – Все-все! Я поняла, никаких анекдотов! Азазель велел ему присматривать за тобой лично. Он менял тушки по десятку на дню, таскался за тобой, как привязанный, с самого пожара, берег тебя, как зеницу ока прямо под носом у Джона Винчестера и твоего старшего брата, сто раз тебе жизнь спасал, между прочим… Вот не надо такое лицо делать, я не вру. Ну… ладно. Ну, не сто, сейчас… семьдесят два… нет, семьдесят четыре раза, да. Очень крутой был, – Триш мечтательно вздохнула. – А потом объявилась Ариэль, тебе семнадцать было, самый сок…  
– Что за Ариэль?  
– А то ты не знаешь. Русалка же, ну. Зеленая, рыжая, морда рыбья, и туда же.  
– Куда туда же?  
– Да к тебе, Сэм, куда еще? Вообще-то, никто точно не знает, что она такое, откуда взялась и что ей надо, кроме очевидного. Она приперлась откуда-то и начала голосить, как резаная. Из людишек, понятно, ты один ее и слышал, отзывался к тому же, потому что кровь Азазеля изменила тебя. Ясное дело, она захотела тебя себе, и она бы тебя получила. Я не знаю, забрала бы, съела, утопила или трахнула или все вместе в любом порядке, но у Маноло была миссия и преданность. Вот он и переоделся в последний раз, – Триш печально умолкла.  
– В смысле?  
– Не такой ты умный, похоже… Ну, вселился он в нее, в эту треску сушеную, – со злостью выпалила Триш. Кажется, он готова была расплакаться. – И уплыл в морские дали, лишь бы ты, любимчик Азазеля, рыбомордой не достался. Дальше рассказывать, или память пока при тебе?  
Сэм стирает носком линию пентаграммы и отмахивается.  
– Иии! – взвизгивает вдруг Триш. – Я единственная целовалась с Сэмми В. и осталась жива!  
Через секунду ее уже нет. Мокрые пятна на дороге исчезают прямо на глазах.

  
– Может, съездим в бункер, пороемся в архиве? С Маноло ситуация более-менее прояснилась, хотелось бы знать, чего ждать от русалки. Ну, и как пустить ее на рыбные палочки, если не получится заткнуть глотку, – Дин жадно смотрит на капли натекшего с сандвича соуса. На нем только трусы, которые Сэм покупал себе в прошлый раз, синие с широкой плоской резинкой, потемневшей сзади от пота.  
Невидимая волна поднимает Сэма на самый верх, когда указательный палец Дина ныряет на дно коробки, она же бросает его вниз, когда губы смыкаются вокруг первой фаланги. Это не провокация. Провокации Дина смешны и непривлекательны, вот против естественных жестов не устоять. Даже не верится, что пару дней назад он всерьез считал, что все изменилось. Дин не ошибся, им действительно нужно было вернуться сюда. Отдыха, правда, не вышло. В голове ровно гудит море и это почти хорошо ровно до того момента, когда мерное «ууш» сменяется скрипучим «Кристо». Картинка против обыкновения запаздывает, зато она почти непрозрачная. Вьются змеями длиннющие космы, руки и плавники дергаются, будто в эпилептическом припадке, а острые, как зубы мурены, когти взрезают покрытый мелкой чешуей живот. Фирменное «оло», похожее на член и яйца, сочится кровью, пока появляются остальные буквы, потом русалка сворачивается плотным кольцом и тут же выгибается так, словно из нее вынули кости, и кричит. Сэм кричит вместе с ней. Перед глазами мелькают, сменяя друг друга, три женских тела – обнаженные, неподвижные, неживые, с живота каждой море слизывает красное.  
– Ждать больше нельзя, – хрипит Сэм. Маноло теряет терпение.  
– Что, даже до ночи? – Дин убирает из-под головы жесткую ладонь, и Сэм больно стукается об пол затылком. Гул в голове набирает силу и громкость, заглушая мысли. Дин находит его руку и дергает на себя, помогая сесть. Гул откатывается назад и остается на границе восприятия.  
– Если подержишь меня за ручку, – есть шанс, что до темноты у Маноло хватит терпения. Дин расплывается в такой улыбке, что Сэм не в силах удержаться от смеха. Еще бы остроумный комментарий, и можно жить, но Дин лишь пихает ему вторую коробку с сандвичем и придвигает свой стул поближе. Бедро у него ужасно горячее, даже сквозь шорты.  
День тянется, как прилипшая к подошве жевательная резинка. Поиски в интернете, мытье Импалы, обеденный перекус – незначительные вехи, между которыми провисает расплавленное жарой вязкое время. Под вечер Дин стаскивает на пол ноутбук и распластывается на сквозняке, ступней касаясь щиколотки Сэма. Ему скучно, он нервничает из-за недостатка информации, он хочет поставить точку в этом мутном деле и просто хочет. Наверное, здесь что-то разлито в воздухе, пропитанном солью, йодом и рыбным душком, неизвестный стимулятор, способный вернуть либидо в подростковое состояние вечного стояка, иначе не объяснить их обострившуюся тягу друг к другу. Дин незаметно перемещается поближе и, поймав Сэма за ногу, ставит ее себе на бедро. Волосы щекочут свод стопы, и Сэм сдвигается выше, по мягкому трикотажу прямо к члену, быстро твердеющему под пальцами. Это не то же самое, что прижать рукой, пальцы не такие чувствительные и подвижные, Сэм опасается нажимать, но все же слегка опускает пятку. Мошонка под ней тугая и тяжелая. Дин раздвигает ноги и, облизнувшись, прихватывает кончик языка зубами. Он не попросит, он никогда не просит вслух. Ну и ладно, Сэм отлично понимает без слов.  
Испарина и сперма склеивают надежней цемента. Лень шевелиться, сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы скатить с себя Дина и стряхнуть с бровей пот. Раньше, когда они только-только дорвались друг до друга, Сэму случалось по нескольку дней избегать душа. Сперма Дина засыхала на коже чесучей пленкой, шелушилась белыми хлопьями, каждую минуту напоминая о том, что ему не приснилось, что это правда. На спине было лучше всего, потому что собственная там никак не могла оказаться. Внутри замирало при мысли о том, что стоит наклониться и футболка задерется, кто угодно сможет увидеть… Наверняка, воняло от него, как от козла.  
– Чего ржешь? – бормочет Дин ему в подмышку. Там пахнет далеко не розами, но у Дина слабость к таким вещам. Точно – уже и язык высунул, засопел.  
– Пойдешь в душ? – морщась от щекотки, предлагает Сэм. В голове тишина – из Дина вышел идеальный звуковой фильтр. Как он раньше не догадался?  
– Нет, – Дин ведет носом, фыркает. Конечно, ему лень, но под ленью бурлит жажда деятельности. Скоро она найдет выход.

  
Дин настоял на спасательном жилете и сам надел. Ярко-оранжевые, со светоотражающими полосами, они превращают их в два фонаря в ночи.  
– Как гребаный маяк, – усмехается Дин.  
Море хватает за щиколотки, взрыкивает в нетерпении, стоит ступить на камни дикого пляжа, куда почти не достает свет городских огней. Ритуал вызова не занимает много времени, но они не успевают его закончить – большую металлическую миску сбивает с валуна волной, единственной достаточно высокой для этого.  
На воздухе – соленом и горьком –волосы русалки липнут к голове и плечам, она кажется облитой кровью и держится за камень так, словно боится, что ее унесет. Чернота ее глаз гуще самого непроглядного мрака, а странный, скрипучий голос, похожий на визгливые вскрики и треск из передач о жителях морских глубин на «Энимал Плэнет», вызывает желание передернуть плечами.  
– Здравствуй, Сэмми. Ты вырос в настоящего красавца, мой маленький принц Ада. La Mar того же мнения.  
– Ты сильно отстал от жизни, Маноло, – говорит Дин, от его ровного тона по спине бегут мурашки.  
– La Mar? – удивляется Сэм, но демон отвечает не ему.  
– Для меня он всегда останется моим малышом, круглощеким пухлячком в коротких штанишках, надеждой Ада. Я горжусь Сэмми, не меньше, чем ты, Дин. Не зря мы с тобой старались.  
– Заткни свою рыбью пасть, – беззлобно советует Дин. Если посчитать, сколько раз демоны пытались подцепить на крючок их раздражение и вину, числа выйдут даже не трехзначные.  
– Ты хочешь знать о La Mar, – кривит тонкие губы Маноло, – но и после двадцати лет моя волшебная рыбка остается тайной за семью печатями. Я назвал ее Морем и Бездной, потому что надо было как-то звать. Она одинока, у нее нет красивых слов, чтобы говорить, но есть сердце, чтобы любить. Ее любовь необъятна, как море, детки, и так же, как море, жадна. Я позволил ей взять меня, чтобы спасти тебя, Сэмми. Мне очень трудно держать ее, ведь она чует тебя и сделает все, чтобы до тебя добраться. Она вот-вот изгонит меня, и я не смогу тебе помочь.  
– Да ты святой, даром что демон, – Дин достает нож и осторожно подходит ближе, готовый ударить в любую минуту. – Вот только святые не убивают ни в чем неповинных девушек и не уродуют их тела гнусными подписями.  
Улыбка Маноло страшна.  
– Видения вы всерьез не восприняли. Надо было привлечь ваше внимание, поторопить – близость Сэма придает ей сил, а я измотан борьбой.  
– Мы же убьем тебя, – говорит Сэм. – Не терпится сдохнуть?  
Русалка запрокидывает голову и судорожно всплескивает хвостом, но не отпускает скользкий от морской травы камень.  
– Быыыстрей, – воет Маноло, скаля треугольные зубы. Между ними сочится черный дым.  
Перед Сэмом возникает россыпь жемчуга, крупный и неуместный, он призрачно блестит в неглубокой лужице, а в барабанные перепонки лупит многократно усилившийся зов. Сэм рад, что на нем броня из запаха Дина, она крепче всего на свете, но даже ей не уберечь его, когда волна сбивает с ног, накрывает, закручивает, забивает нос и горло и тянет от берега прочь.

  
Жилет был отличной идеей. Сэм качается на спине, держит равнение на звезды, в голове – блаженная тишь. Дин, должно быть, с ума сходит, думает он и, перевернувшись, плывет к берегу. Тело тяжелое, слушается с трудом, но чем ближе неброские городские огни, тем лучше работают мышцы.  
– Дин! – кричать так приятно, почти радостно, что он не может себе отказать и вопит, что есть мочи: – Ди-ин! Дин!  
Он твердо уверен, что все хорошо.  
– Сэмми!  
Конечно. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Они встречаются на полпути. От Дина по-прежнему пахнет им, море не в силах изменить это.  
– Успел? – спрашивает Сэм.  
– Нет. La Mar, она… она сказала, что мне нужнее.  
  
конец


End file.
